phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Sci-Fi Pie Fly
Phineas and Ferb create their own flying saucer to help solve the mystery of a recent rash of crop circles. Meanwhile, Candace tries to give up her tattling habit by taking a "me" day, and across town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz challenges the local pizzeria's "37 Minutes or it's Free" rule by using his "dough-blow-inator" to generate a powerful current of air to hold the pizza dough aloft indefinitely. Read the full summary... New Images 326b - 37 Minutes or Less.jpg 326b - Aftermath.jpg 326b - Ain't Even Mad.jpg 326b - Angled DEI.jpg 326b - Angry at Bob.jpg 326b - Artist Rendering.jpg 326b - Blinded by the Light.jpg 326b - Blown Apart.jpg 326b - Buford Finds a Key.jpg 326b - Can't Sleep.jpg 326b - Candace's Stories.jpg 326b - Challenge to a Dough Duel.jpg 326b - Contact.jpg 326b - Crop Circle in the City.jpg 326b - Crop Circle Map.jpg 326b - Crop Circle on the Hills.jpg 326b - Discovering Exploding Pizza.jpg 326b - Dough Beard.jpg 326b - Dough Skirt.jpg 326b - Doughnosaur.jpg 326b - Driving Along.jpg 326b - Enjoying the Show.jpg 326b - Excited.jpg 326b - Explaining It Crazy.jpg 326b - Exploding Pizza.jpg 326b - Farmer with a Cell Phone.jpg 326b - Floating Key.jpg 326b - Floating Perry.jpg 326b - Free Pizza.jpg 326b - Giant Pizza Slice.jpg 326b - Having a Rotten Time.jpg 326b - He's Got the Curtain Too.jpg 326b - In an Open Field.jpg 326b - In Goes the Tablecloth.jpg 326b - In the Backyard Still.jpg 326b - Inside the Antique Store.jpg 326b - It Completes the Look.jpg 326b - It was Crazy Man.jpg 326b - Leaning Tower of Pizza.jpg 326b - Lift-Off.jpg 326b - News Flash.jpg 326b - Non-Reaction.jpg 326b - Ordering Pizza.jpg 326b - Out of Energy.jpg 326b - Over the Mall.jpg 326b - People Getting Sucked In.jpg 326b - Perry in a Chef's Hat.jpg 326b - Pizza Day.jpg 326b - Pizza Delivery.jpg 326b - Platypus Sabotage.jpg 326b - Puppet Monogram.jpg 326b - Puppet Show.jpg 326b - Real Aliens.jpg 326b - Relaxing on the Couch.jpg 326b - Resist the Urge to Bust.jpg 326b - Returing a Lost Item.jpg 326b - Rocco's Pizza.jpg 326b - Rough Morning.jpg 326b - Shocking News Report.jpg 326b - Sighting.jpg 326b - Slipping Away.jpg 326b - Snacking on Cereal.jpg 326b - Soggy Dough and Arrow.jpg 326b - Spectactular Fail.jpg 326b - Sucking Up Rocco.jpg 326b - Table Being Sucked In.jpg 326b - The Dough-Blow-Inator.jpg 326b - There's the Target.jpg 326b - They are Back.jpg 326b - Tired of Disappointment.jpg 326b - Tired.jpg 326b - Toying with Antiques.jpg 326b - UFO Poster.jpg 326b - UFO Shaped Hole.jpg 326b - View From Above.jpg 326b - Wailing like a Whale.jpg 326b - Watching TV.jpg 326b - Working on a UFO.jpg BLOWOUT.png|You must be very fun at the parties, huh? (with American accent) But seriously, don't order my pizzas again, okay? Sci Fi Pi 5.png Sci Fi Pi 4.png Sci Fi Pi 3.png Sci Fi Pi 2.png Sci FR Pi 1.png Candace Sci Fi PI 4.png Candace Sci Fi 3.png Candace Sci Fi Pi 2.png Candace; Sci-fi pi.png Candace Sci Fi Pi 5.PNG Candace Sci Fi Pi 6.PNG Candace Sci Fi Pi 7.PNG To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries